clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Clash Royale Problems and Solutions 1
Hello, my name is Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale and in this series "Clash Royale Problems and Solutions" I will be looking at Clash Royale's problems right now and MY THOUGHTS AND POSSIBLE SOLUTIONS '''to the problem. '''Warning: This is an opinion from a Clash Royale user who has been playing this game around June or July 2016 can't remember. Please respect opinions Problem: The Difficulty in Ladder Ladder has been difficult especially in the higher arenas especially Hog Mountain and Legendary Arena. In fact, a wiki user called AssassinOnDisguise has quit the game on how difficult ladder is. Overleveling and level advantages are the main issue for ladder since common cards like Elite Barbarians and Royal Giant can be overleveled so your cards can easily be defeated and your chances for a victory is slim. Player level is also a problem since the higher player level is at an advantage since their tower has a couple 100 more health and can defend better from the lower level's cards. The difficulty of ladder becomes worst when you enter the leagues. Leagues is where you earn not only more cards and gold but you get draft chest at the end of every month which give you a lot of cards and gold the higher the league the better the chest and gold. The problem with leagues is that every season reset the number of trophies you are reset to is ridiculous. (Click here for the trophy reset list for every season). I know leagues are not for casual players but it is also a hassle for competitive players to reach the higher leagues. From Challenger 1 to Master 1 is a huge trophy gap (900 trophies) yes I am aware that there is Challenger 2 & 3 but if you manage to reach the Master league then after the end of the season you are demoted back to Challenger 2 from 4900+ trophies to 4300 trophies. Every time you win you get around 28-32 trophies. So for example, if you reach the master league after the season reset then you need to win at least 20 times if each battle only consists of getting 30 trophies every time. That does not seem too difficult on paper but it becomes an issue when you add losing trophies, different amount of trophies when you win or lose and the amount of time you have to play this game. This becomes an even bigger problem from Challenger 3 to Champion 1 which is a 1200 trophy gap (40 wins needed and they all have to be 30 trophies). A wiki user "A Medic Man" cannot advance in Clash Royale since he does not have the time to reach from Challenger 1 to the higher leagues. List of Problems -Level Advantage -Overlevling -League Resets Solution #1: Level Advantage To combat the level advantage issue players in a 100 trophy range can fight each other at the same level (e.g a lv 11 fighting a lv 11). A 100 trophy range in the higher arenas does not have a lot of impact in terms of a skill gap since a 100 trophy range is only about a 3-4 win difference. Solution #2: Level Advantage Another solution to the Level advantage is to give a lesser punishment or a better reward if you do manage to win or lose against a higher level player. (e.g if you are a lv 9 who lost against a lv 10 then instead of losing 30 trophies I think you should only lose like 15 to 20 trophies and if you win against a lv 10 then you earn 40 to 45 trophies) e.g Lv 10 vs Lv 11 If Lv 10 wins then Lv 10 gets 40-45 trophies while Lv 11 loses 40-45 trohphies If Lv 11 wins then Lv 10 losses 15-20 trophies while Lv 11 wins 15-20 trophies Solution: Overlevling A solution to the overleveling problem is to add a level limit similar to Clash Of Clans. In Clash of Clans there is no way you can upgrade your lv 5 Barbarian to a Lv 7 Barbarian if you are in TH 8 you need to upgrade into a TH 10 if you want to upgrade your Barbarian to lv 7. So in Clash Royale if you are a lv 10 you should not be able to upgrade your Common Cards to lv 11+ or you Rare cards to 9+ until you reach lv 11 (Same with Epic and Legendary respectively bu usually they don't matter too much since it is difficult to obtain epics and Legendaries). Also, I think you should be able to decide if you want to level up to the next level when you get enough experience. e.g (When you earn enough experience you can click the level bar and decide if you want to level up to the next level) Solution: League Resets A solution to the league resets is to make a league resets a lot more obtainable for casual players and less of a hassle for competitive players. Leagues Challenger I: 4000 Trophies / Challenger II: 4300 Trophies / Challenger III: 4600 Trophies Master I: 4900 Trophies / Master II: 5200 Trophies / Master III: 5500 Trophies Champion: 5800 trophies / Grand Champion: 6100 Trophies / Ultimate Champion: 6400 Trophies Season reset now Challenger’s League Trophy Reset: 4,000 Trophies Master’s League Trophy Reset: 4,300 Trophies Champion League’s Trophy Reset: 4,600 Trophies My season reset Challenger’s League Trophy Reset: 4,000 Trophies Master’s League Trophy Reset: 4,900 Trophies Champion League’s Trophy Reset: 5,800 Trophies Final Thoughts Well that's it for my problems and solutions for the difficulty in ladder you can agree or disagree with me but just don't be rude. Respect other's thoughts, options, and opinions even though there is a solution or way that is 100% correct there will always be some people who will still disagree so don't waste your time convincing them you will cause more conflict. Also, this is my first blog about this topic so do you want to see it more? Do you agree with my solutions for level advantages? I agree with solution #1 I agree with solution #2 I agree with both I disagree Do you agree with my solutions for overleveling? I agree I disagree Do you agree with my solutions for league Resets? I agree I disagree Cites https://clashroyalearena.com/news/clash-royale-leagues Category:Blog posts